Be what you Wish
by oBsEsSiVe AnD hYpEr
Summary: Weid title, but it makes sense when you read it... sorta. RavenRobin. Raven feels alone and uncared for in the world, but will the one she cares for bee able to save her before its too late and she gives up on love?
1. Default Chapter

1Hello everyone! It's me, Amy! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, but GOD! I have been so out of it lately. Anyway, I've decided to write a total fluff love story because that's the mood I'm in, fluffy, loving mood. (I need a boyfriend to focus this energy on! Oh well. I am boyfriendless.) Anyway, It's a Robin/Raven fic, and I know a lot of you don't like this pairing, but this is how it's going to happen. If you want Raven/Beastboy, then read "Raven's Diary" if you want Starfire/Robin, then don't read things written by me. Anyway, hear it goes, I'm hoping for love triangles here, and I REALLY REALLY want feedback, so sock it too me!

* * *

Raven turned through the yellowed pages of the ancient text she was studying, stopping every once in a while to examine a picture or an interesting looking section of writing. She was so completely focused that shedidn't even hear the beeping of the videogame, Beastboy's triumphant cries, or Cyborg's moans of despair.

"HAH!" Beastboy shouted, "In your face, tin-can! Whose the better man now?" He began to do an odd sort of victory dance while laughing hysterically. Cyborg snarled and cursed under his breath and clutched the game controller with a white-knuckled grip.

"Can you be quiet?" Robin asked from his seat on the floor, lifting up one of the birdarangs he was cleaning and threatening Beastboy with it. Beastboy ignored him and continued dancing, and starting to sing "We are the Champions" at the top of his lungs. Robin covered his ears, trying to block out Beastboy's victory song.

Starfire sat on the corner of the couch by the table painting her nails a bright, vibrant purple and trying not to breathe in the fumes of the noxious nail-polish remover. She reached down on the coffee table for a small container of minuscule emerald-colored rhinestones. She was fascinated by the way they sparkled when she put them on her nails, and absolutely adored the colors green and purple together.

Raven continued to stare down at the text, wondering what on earth the author was trying to say.

_"If thy wishes to become what thou wishes to become," The wise old man said to the sparrow, "then thou must first be what thou wishes to become" _

Raven shook her head, the book was ridiculous. If someone could simply be what they wished to be, then they would never _have_ to wish it. And if things could just happen like that, then a lot of things would be different in Raven's life. She glanced up and looked across the room at Robin. A _lot_ of things.

She drew in a deep breath and slammed the book, jumping inwardly at the noise. She hadn't meant to close it that loudly. She looked to see if anyone had noticed the noise, but no one had. It figured, no one really noticed what she did most of the time in the Tower anyway, it was like she was invisible. Most of the time, it didn't matter. She really didn't need social interaction, all she needed were her thoughts. But lately, the silence directed at her had gotten really unnerving. She glanced around the room one more time, then slowly walked into the hall, her book tucked under her arm, beneath her cloak.

Robin grimaced as he scrubbed a particularly stubborn bit of dirt off the wing of his scarlet weapon. He didn't know exactly how they got so dirty when they were just sitting in his closet, but he had the basic idea, and he was pretty sure it had something to do with Beastboy. He shook his head. He had half a mind to make Beastboy clean them, but the work was actually sort of enjoyable. He laughed to himself, he was turning into such a neat-freak. Bruce would be proud. Robin grabbed the last birdarang in the now-empty pile and scrubbed it with a cloth coated in color-safe bleach, pretty much the only cleaning supply in the tower.

"Robin, are you nearly completed with your scrubbing of the birdarangs?" Starfire's high-cheerful voice asked cheerfully.

He turned around to face Starfire, who had finished with her nails. "Yea, just one left... why?"

"Well, since it is my night this evening to equip my friends with a nutritious meal, and my friends typically do not like what I have prepared in the past, I was wondering if you could assist me in the preparation of food?"She asked, chewing on the nail of her ring-finger.

Robin smiled, "Sure, we'll make something good."

Starfire beamed. "Glorious! We can make a Tameranean pie of festivities! I shall go fetch the glokerberries, the snorgletesrto, and the gorphmeks from a freshly squeezed glimpork!" She ran off into the kitchen.

"Um, Starfire? Maybe we should make something from Earth...?" Robin shouted after her, but she didn't hear. "Or maybe," he muttered while tossing aside the cleaned birdarang, "we'll just order pizza."

* * *

YAY! Chapter one. I need opinions, people!


	2. I've given up on love FOREVER!

Hi, It's me… Yea, I'm really sorry I haven't been writing in awhile, but a lot of stuff has happened… and I may not write this story for a while… for some "strange" (yea right) Reason, I don't feel very romantic… sigh I'll continue writing soon… but for now, I need A LOT of chocolate, a teddy-bear, and bad lifetime movies… sniff

If you want me to continue… then review…

'cause I may not….

sigh

AMY


	3. ohh yay and i didn't give up on love

So. I'm going to start writing this again.

Maybe. If I get enough support.

So, tell me if you want me to continue ). I have time. (But not until next week!).

33Kat&&Amy


End file.
